


Wildest Dreams Are Falling Through

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Creampie, Drunk Sex, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Hooking up at a party with a tipsy Roxy and heading back to her place all sounds good and fine, but she likes her sex loud, and her sister and sister's wife are sleeping over in the next room. But maybe even those won't be problems. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Wildest Dreams Are Falling Through

"C'mon, don't be shy," Roxy says. You haven't been shy one single bit since she dragged you to her apartment, but it feels like that's just her line, and you're not going to complain at all about the blonde party girl who's moving just a little bit hazily inebriated and fishing out your cock, giggling to herself. "I knew you were gonna be the right one to take home. I can feel that big cock aching for me. You know you coulda shoved me up against the hallway wall and pounded me right? My sis and her girlfriend are sleeping but I don't mind if I wake them up. Mm, we're gonna be loud anyway..." She drifts off from her musing to suck your cock right into her mouth with a greed and a driven hunger like nothing you could have expected, your body tightening up as she proceeds to suck you right down and start to work you all over with her mouth.

Your eyes are happy to follow the bobbing up and down of Roxy's head as she starts to suck your cock like the sweet, giggly, tipsy party girl she is. She spent half the night rambling on about how she's been slowing down the past few months and doesn't party as hard as she used to. Next thing you knew she was tying cherry stems into knots with her tongue and slipping into your lap more and more with each shot. If Roxy really does want to cut back on her partying she's doing a pretty awful job of it, but awful in ways that have you sinking into this pleasure shamelessly, wanting all that you can get from her indulgence now. The sloppy motions drag you down slowly, and you want to feel all you can from this mess.

"Quit being so quiet," she says, drawing up for a moment from your cock before shoving her way down again, shoving greedily into this pleasure and this hunger, a weird misdirected sort of lust proving sudden and strange. You just roll with it though, beginning to groan and beginning to sink into the pleasure and the arousal of letting yourself go, letting the deepening swell of something confusing, something strangely exciting. You want nothing more than to accept it and to give in to the idea of pleasure and heat, a hunger getting to be way too much for you to deal with.

"You're really good at this," you groan, fingers finding their way into her hair. You're way too sober to know what she wants, unsure how to read her thoughts and her actions but wanting to lean into this weirdness however it comes. "Your bedroom's a mess, but you're really good at this." You didn't pay too much mind at first to the way that Roxy's room looks so totally unkempt, but you're eyes find themselves drifting toward her again and just sinking into the intense need and the heat of this situation, the allure and the hunger of something that's just too sudden and too hot for you to deny.

Everything Roxy does is sloppy and a little bit aimless; she can hold her liquor well but it's still got her a little clumsy and impatient. But at the same time it's the best sloppy head you've ever received, as clearly Roxy knows all her stuff and knows how to make you give in. You just have to succumb, have to give in to the heat and the lust of something that comes on stronger and hotter by the second. It doesn't want to stop, and you really don't want it to either, as you drift deeper into this hunger and let her take you.

Your fingers tighten in her hair as you feel her take you down very suddenly further and deeper into you. "Shit, that's your throat now, isn't it?" You don't hear much response as she takes you down, pushing on faster, messier, the hunger proving to be a spectacular mess of everything you crave. "Must've had a lot of practice to lose your gag reflex entirely." Your hips get a bit busier as you test your chances and push her limits a bit further, fucking Roxy's mouth a little bit and getting deeper into the thrill of this situation, into the excitement of just giving in and losing all control Faster on you thrust, and the idea of giving in is just too good to deny

Roxy's eyes sparkle with a gleaning rush of desire and heat that just can't be contained, helpless and direct in its hunger as she brings you deeper into the bliss, your cock throbbing in the embrace of her hot and wet mouth, wearing you down until finally you give in. You don't give Roxy much warning, just going all out and giving in to the ecstasy and the lust, grunting and gasping and blowing your load into her hot, hungry mouth. Your cum gushes in waves and spurts, spewing forward and filling her mouth up. Roxy flinches and almost pulls back, but she doesn't pull completely off of your dick, holding steady a bit longer, a bit firmer, and keeping your cock in her mouth as she gulps it all down.

When he draws finally back from your cock, her mouth is wide open, tongue moving around to flaunt that she's swallowed every drop. "Dicks like this make it real hard to be a good girl who stays in at night," she purrs, climbing up slowly onto you. Your hands reach for her skirt, tugging it up and helping her along, getting your fingers into her panties and pushing them down her body, wanting so badly to explore these possibilities. "We're gonna get louder. You ready for that?'

You respond by stuffing some fingers into her pussy and teasing Roxy for a moment, making her whine and shudder in delight and heat, moaning wildly as you toy with her a moment before tugging her down onto your cock. "How loud can you get?" you ask, and with your hands on your hips you start to bounce her up and down your cock with something to prove.

As she bounces up and down your dick with a greedy, heaving mess of ecstasy, Roxy lets out hot moans. "Let's go fucking nuts!" she shouts, throwing her head back and heaving against you. Her hands grab at your clothes for balance as she hammers herself up and down your cock, getting hastier and wilder with each pass. It's a mess, and you're really not ready for just how intense all of this is and how unrepentant Roxy seems to be, but it's all coming together just perfectly, and it drags you down with her. You abandon all sense too, pushing on stronger and hotter as you give in to the pleasures and the needs that follow, craving something that just keeps coming, keeps happening and throbbing.

Your hips buck upward to meet hers. She pushes you onto your back to ride you cowgirl style, but she's riding you more like you're a mechanical bull, keeping up the wildest pace of something getting hastier with each pass. You and Roxy are falling into a steady rhythm, a good, driven mess of everything that you can get. Back and forth, moaning and thrashing against one another, you and Roxy go for the kind of loud, hard, hot, raw sex that just feels like it can't be tamed. Everything molten and wild that takes you feels like another step into chaos, into ecstasy. Heaving and slamming and giving yourselves up to something so desperate and so driven, everything comes together perfectly now for you two, and everything just feels so right.

Grabbing at her body and toying with her bouncing tits through the skimpy top she has on, everything focuses itself into a perfectly tuned and focused mess of everything you crave, an ecstasy getting weirder, stronger, messier by the second. It's too much to handle, and you're lost now to the idea of just allowing everything to take hold, succumbing and twisting and losing ground to the idea of letting it all go, dropping all sense and all reason for the sake of burning through all this pleasure. "Is this loud and hard enough for you?" you ask, hammering up into her from below as you keep the pace and refuse to let her wild riding possibly slow you down no matter how much she wants to take charge and pound on.

"It's never enough, harder! Louder!" Roxy's out of control, but in ways that have you losing all sense, pushing on stronger and faster amid all the chances to shove forward and join her in abandoning sense, hammering on back and forth, meeting with lustful ecstasy and indulgence that becomes too much to handle. You're both stuck here, both embracing these pleasures and everything that comes with them, stubborn and wild. It's a mess, but the pleasure is overwhelming, growing stronger by the second as your bodies collide and all the building sensations drive you toward singular surrender and ecstasy, pushing on messier and stronger as you explore the lusts you find together.

"I'm going to cum inside," you tell her. It's not a question or an offer; you move with purpose as you thrust up into her snug hole, recklessly pursuing deeper pleasure and ecstasy without any hesitation, careless and wanton as you give up to everything faster, weirder. It's really just too much to deal with, but you're lost to it, hungry and helpless and just unable to stop yourself. It's everything you want and more, throbbing on through your body as you pound upward.

The words hit their mark though, as Roxy heaves on faster in her stubborn show of desire. "Yes, yes, do it, fill me!" she shrieks, her orgasm hitting her hard as she gave in, and you're happy to let it all go, happy to embrace pleasure and lose yourself. Everything is so powerful, so weird and wild, and you can't help yourself now. You just throw yourself into this, feeling her pussy clench down around your cock and begging of you everything you can muster. You give up, tugging her down onto your cock for one final thrust as you take her, making her gasp and shiver atop you as your cock erupts. It's another messy load, but this one is put away even more tidily than the last, filling her pussy right up and leaving every drop pumped deep into her. She's loud as she cums. So loud. You decide to get loud too. How can you resist?

"Perfect," Roxy whines, slumping on top of you, wriggling about and leaning in for some sweet kisses against your cheek. "What could be better than some good, hard sex after a party?"

"How about getting some fucking sleep?" came a voice from the doorway. You jolt up in surprise to see a girl with a messy bob cut standing in the doorway, her eyes narrowed and her dark purple nightgown hanging loosely onto a body just as lovely as Roxy's. "Are you trying to wake me up, or are you just too drunk again to remember that we live together?'

"Rosey!" Roxy gets up off of your dick and starts to stumble over to the door. "I want you to come meet my friend. And the person attached to it." She giggles at her joke with all the hazy and clearly not-so-sensible delight you're really starting to feel is getting out of control, but you do nothing to get in the way of all that as you watch her start to seize the sleepy goth and drag her into the room with her. "This is Rose. We call her my sister."

"Roxy what are you doing?" Rose asks as she's dragged onto the bed alongside you. You shift back a bit, not sure what's going on as she's pulled in and you're sitting there disheveled with your cock out. Her eyes flash just barely over your lap for a moment for a moment and some colour fills into her pale cheeks but it's all she really does, as the pressure and oddity continues. "I have to get back to bed, Kanaya's--"

"Oh shush and have some fun," Roxy says, and as she gets within reach, she grabs your cock with her other hand, setting her sister down and pulling you in toward her, tugging her nightgown up and guiding you right into the snug embrace of her sister's tight pussy. You let out a hot, receptive groan as you sink forward, as you push into her with a single motion driven by everything you crave.

A sharp whispered, "Oh, fuck," is all that Rose is capable of as you fill her, as she stares up at you with widening eyes, biting her lip and accepting that you're really not giving her much time or opportunity to handle this. Sure, Roxy is the one who guided you into Rose, but you're thrusting on pure instinct and giving her something right off the bat, pumping your hips forward in steady motions, easing into her. "You're really just going to keep fucking me then, huh? My sister's drunk hook-up is inside me right now."

"I guess I am." She seems so flat and so matter of fact about what she's saying, even as she gets her hands on the back of your head and pulls you down into a startling kiss. This is a weird house and you're not prepared for any of this like you perhaps want to be, but it's all just happening so quickly that none of that matters. You fuck Roxy's sister and decide your night can use another twist, her snug pussy feeling incredible and leaving you soaring on the heights of ecstasy and desire that all come so easily when you're right there in the moment, when you're just thrusting greedily onward and losing all sense of control or reason. It comes on so quickly, taking you by storm and leaving nothing in its path, feeling so good and so right that you can hardly grasp all of it. There's just a need inside you for more, and it doesn't feel like it can be stopped.

"That's nice, you two are getting along great," Roxy says, leaning in to watch as you fall on top of her sister, Rose's hands keeping you tight in against her while the two of you kiss. Whatever resistance and reluctance she showed earlier is gone now, lost to the chaos and the fervor of something that just doesn't seem like it wants to stop. Back and forth you thrust to meet those demands and those desires. "How's my sister's pussy feel? If I had a dick I'd probably climb on and fuck it some time. I hear how nice she feels all the time through the wall."

You don't get to answer, as Rose tightens her hold on your head as if wanting to do everything she can to keep you from saying a word, and you're really not minding at all how much you've fallen into being a part of this insane dynamic, which is coming on weirder and messier by the second. Back and forth you heave, just letting it happen and riding out whatever the fuck comes with all this nonsense, carelessly embracing the idea that everything is fine and that you're right where you should be now.

Legs wrap around your waist, too. Rose is a lot more physical in how she communicates, every motion very intentional, very sharp. She's the utter opposite of her sister in that regard as she moves with great care and control to get what she wants from you, and all you can do is keep up the pace of giving it to her, thrusting into her snug pussy and keeping up this insane pace, faster and weirder and abandoning all sense in the process. It keeps coming. Everything just happens and won't stop happening, and you're spinning out into unfocused bliss while Rose rides this mess out confident and certain from below you.

There's no whine pleading with you to cum inside of her. Rose isn't that kind of girl. She just draws back, legs locking properly around your your back as she moans, "You're welcome." She's toying with you, but as her pussy clenches down in orgasmic heat around your cock you don't even hesitate for a second to shove forward and give in to it all, Driving your cock into her snug hole and pounding forward, blowing your load deep inside of her and finding that Rose can get loud when the moment calls for it, and as her head rolls back and you pump her full of cum, the moment's begging. You give her everything she needs and she heaves in shuddering bliss against you. Her body trembles, and you feel the incredible pulse of lust and want tear at you.

"So nice," Roxy moans, and she gives you both a pat on the back.

"Rose, you said you were going to check on the noise and then you never came back." Another voice. You look up from Rose to see a pretty troll standing in the doorway in a green nightgown, one that's a match for the purple Rose wears.

"Sorry Kanaya, I got sidetracked by..." Rose bites her lip, head tilting back so she can look at the door. "Roxy brought someone home."

"I see that." Kanaya stands there. "And I could hear it as well. It was very loud. I see you've joined in the fun now too. That does not happen very often."

"My sister is very insistent. You're not mad, are you?"

"I am not, but perhaps this time, I may ask about joining as well?" She looks up toward you too. "If you are amenable. I have enjoyed one half of human mating rituals before, but never had the interest or opportunity in the other half. By the sounds of it, however, you are a very talented lover if you have made my wife enjoy herself so much."

Wife. You look down at Rose, who's got a big smirk on her face. What in the fuck did you just stumble into? Roxy leans in and kisses Rose as you try to piece it all together, leaving you with even more questions and frustrations to deal with, but at the same time you're so hard that none of that really matters.

"Hey now," Roxy whines. "If everyone wants a turn with my hook-up I want something out of that too. Kan, you've got to fuck me while you get fucked, I don't bring anyone with a nice dick home just so I can watch my sister and my sister in law get fucked instead."

"I would be happy to fuck you, Roxy. It has been quite a long time."

You're left speechless, but so turned on that you really just have to roll with whatever the fuck this is. "I'm down to go again." you say, pulling out of Rose, your cock still rock hard and at the ready. "How should we do this, Kanaya?'

"Me on top of Roxy," Kanaya responds, walking over to the bed, guiding her sister in law to lie properly down. You don't realize until too late what's actually happening as the troll lifts up her nightgown and a thick, green-tinged cock stands in wait. It throws you, but she's quick to move into place and sink it into Roxy's pussy, making her moan and shudder as you begin to advance forward, seeing the pussy positioned underneath it. This is a lot. A lot in ways that keep surprising you with each pass, and you don't really have any constructive way to respond to the idea of letting yourself go like this, but it's so hot that you just have to. You advance upon Kanaya, cock in hand, and as she thrusts down into her sister in law, you decide one swift plunge to get it over with is all you can muster.

It all comes together easily as you slide into her pussy. Her snug pussy, the tightest you've had tonight by far as she moans in desperate approval, body arching back and pressing against you. 'That is my virginity you have taken," she tells you, and the incredible arousal of this weird and wild situation feels like it won't stop, as you begin to hammer forward, thrusting into this mess of a situation once more. "And your bone bulge f--I mean, your cock feels quite amazing."

"Thanks," you say, thrusting down hard into Kanaya, hands grabbing at her hips to try and control the situation and the pace of this madness. As you do so, you force her along in the way she fucks Roxy, pushing into this chaos with a greedy sense of deepening desire and arousal, letting things get to be a needier mess of too much, stronger by the second. Each wild back and forth drives your cock into her snug hole, loosening it up, fucking her not into submission--it's all too loose and weird for that--but certainly fucking Kanaya into something. Something that has her grinding against you, moaning louder into the clumsy kisses that Roxy keeps her dragged down into, and you just have to let go of all of this, having really no fucking clue what else you're doing or how to stop this mad spiral.

And then it gets weirder. You've almost forgotten about Rose in the process of fucking her wife and letting this chaotic situation get the better of you, but Rose is not so easily forgotten, and she knows how to get what she wants, as she comes in from behind you, her tongue dragging along your balls. Down from your swaying nuts toward Kanaya's cock as it pounds into her sister, and the woman who started this situation just wanting to be able to go back to sleep has now thrown herself into a situation as strange and as intense as can be. It's all happening, and you just have to let it, hammering down into this strangeness and accepting that it's all coming together for you.

"Fuck my wife like you mean it," Rose tells you, before adding, "And fuck my sister like you mean it!" The pleasure is going all the way down onward, with Roxy pinned under this stack of people, moaning in sweet ecstasy while she wriggles against Kanaya, who you have pinned down way too hard for Roxy to be able to move very much, but that's what makes this driven fervor so exciting, what pushes you into something so hungry and so desperate. Rose's tongue lashes against your nuts some more, adding to the ecstasy of fucking Kanaya's pussy, taking her virginity and rolling with something that's just completely lost now to sense and to decency. It's unfocused and weird and you're pretty fucking sure you're going to be kicked out of here once you've creampied the third woman in the house--unless there's somehow secretly a fourth about to emerge--but for now it all just happens.

"You may cum inside of me," Kanaya moans. "Your cock feels quite incredible. I wish to take this as far as I can do and enjoy the fullest extent of this pleasure." It's too good to believe, and you're greedily hammering on faster, rougher, giving yourself up until one final, fierce thrust plunges your cock to the hilt inside of her snug hole, and you are gasping in excitement as you fill her up with shot after shot of hot, messy spunk, spewing forward in waves of desire and messiness that won't stop. It just happens, and you feel proud of it all as you hold tightly in place and Kanaya comes undone, her own twofold orgasm pleading around your twitching cock while she pumps Roxy full of another load, and you feel dizzy trying to make sense of all the steps and pieces involved in this.

"And you two don't like it when I bring home randos just because they have nice dicks," Roxy slurs from underneath Kanaya. She sounds more drunk on dick now than she's been on alcohol through the night. "You've got egg in your face now though. Or... cum in your pussies, I guess. Same thing here, right?"

"Sure, Roxy, same thing," Rose says, as she shifts up against you, pressing herself firmly to your back to complete the weird stack of bodies. "But this time, you've certainly brought home an interesting one. I think we might have to keep you around a little bit, come back more often."

"I would certainly appreciate a new friend," Kanaya muses, and it's settled between the three ladies of the house: your random party hook-up has turned into something beyond your wildest imaginings.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
